


A Taste of Winter

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Food Fight, Food Issues, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: Christmas sweets aside, what Killua really wondered was what Gon's lips tasted like. Written for the HxH Secret Santa 2017.





	A Taste of Winter

 

Title: A Taste of Winter

Author _:_  Fenikkusu Ai

Pairing: KilluGon

Rating: T

Fandom: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 1,184

Summary: Christmas sweets aside, what Killua really wondered was what Gon's lips tasted like. Written for the HxH Secret Santa 2017.

* * *

 "Take it back!" Gon pouted.

Who knew that Gon Freecs was so passionate about food? Perhaps Killua maybe the mistake of picking the wrong battle. Illumi always chided him about that: don't fight battles that you can't win.

But then, it was always hard to expect to how Gon would act. Killua had more experience and far more endurance. But, Gon just had spirit. And conviction.

"Peppermint is better!" Killua insisted. "Peppermint is the taste of winter."

Gon's face lit up like a bonfire, or in this case, like an oven. Gon apparently didn't like wintry or cold things.

It was Killua's error that he had broached the subject of seasonal sweets with such a sugar aficionado.

"No way! Gingerbread is way better!"

"Peppermint!" Killua nearly shouted.

"You just say that because of your white hair!" Gon jabbed to his pale tresses.

His father's hair. His mother had often told him that he had inherited his fathers hair. Killua in fact was the only Zoldyck that had inherited Silva's hair. All of his other siblings took after their mother. Sometimes, Killua hated to be reminded of it.

Killua put his hand on his hip. "Oh, my hair looks like my peppermint? What about you and your...your cookie eyes?"

Gon seemed truly shocked. "What?

Gon's accused eyes widened.

There was no use regretting it. The stupidity was out of his mouth already, and his tongue was still wintry. Killua had been told by Gon's Aunt Mito that he acted too old for his age and that he should act like a child for once. Killua figured that he was already taking her advice in this instance.

He knew that was getting ridiculous, but before Killua could retract his words, the enchanter stuck his tongue out at him. The Zoldyck bristled. Ooh, Gon would pay.

Suddenly, Gon looked down as if considering something. Was he actually thinking?

"My eyes really remind you of gingerbread?"

Killua nodded. They were also the right hue for a mug of hot apple cider, but Killua kept that detail to himself. Maybe Gon was more like hot apple cider. He certainly made him warm inside.

"I can see how my hair resembles peppermint, but there's no red stripes." Killua smiled almost apologetically. "I also like butterscotch."

And just like that, Gon's face broke into a smile. His face red from frustration was now colored from excitement. It was a wonder that Killua wasn't a transmuter like himself. Just like that, the fight had been forgotten. Gon had such a spotty memory sometimes.

"Butterscotch is gold," Gon remarked. "That reminds me of Kurapika. Oh! Who does chocolate mocha remind you of?"

Yet another image of his brother entered his mind, but another name found itself on his tongue. "Leorio?" he guessed.

"That's right!" Gon laughed.

But, I never liked cranberry," Killua confessed. "It's so sour."

"Me neither," Gon blanched. "But, Aunt Mito always says how good it is for me."

Then, Killua swore that he saw a barely imperceptible shiver ripple through him.

"Cranberry actually kind of reminds me of Hisoka. His red hair, I mean."

" _Much_  too sour," Killua echoed.

Could it be that Hisoka was stuck in Gon's mind as how Illumi haunted his? However, Killua didn't want to ask. Out of mutual kindness, they tried not to share their nightmares. Happy days and peaceful nights for them only.

Soon, Gon was smiling again as it seems that he had focused his mind on something else. Killua wished that it was as easy for him as it was for Gon.

But before any more words could be exchanged, Aunt Mito was calling them to bed. As expected, Gon started to begging his grandmother to stay up, but to no avail. The bed was their immediate destination to Gon's chagrin.

Still, Killua was a bit happy at this prospect. He needed to think.

As Gon tossed and turned a short distance away in his neighboring bed, Killua hooked his hands behind his head and gazed at the ceiling. For after all, he was a master of focus. Killua had had a fair bit of practice while chained to the wall for weeks on end. He'd had a lot of personal experience when it came to numbing one self and distancing one's pesky emotions, but now he felt alive here with Gon. He didn't want to endanger that.

Safe while buried beneath his blankets, he gazed at twinkling lights bordering the windows. Killua felt that he just couldn't tell Gon what was on his mind. Some things had to be felt.

The next morning, they were released outside. After breakfast of course. Aunt Mito objected to the cookies being stuffed down their throats for breakfast, but Grandmother Abe thought nothing of it. It was their vacation, but it was Gon's house, and he wanted to go outside...away from the video games. Killua reluctantly complied before realizing this was actually better than staying in Gon's room all day. More privacy.

The ground crunched under their boots as they walked. Killua was lost in thought as he navigated through his murky emotions.

_Now, how should I bring this up..._

"Hey Killua! Gon suddenly cried. "It's starting to snow!"

Killua looked up, and as he so, a spray of snowflakes dusted his nose. Pin pricks of ice lashed his flesh. Snow always made Killua feel vaguely excited when he was a kid, and honestly, it still did. Snow used to enchant him, and he would watch the cold shimmer as it fell. He never let his family let on that he loved it, or they would have used cold as another method of discipline.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Gon was already catching a snowflakes on his tongue. He was obviously absorbed in his task. If only looked the morning glow, a smirk would be seen splitting the transmuter's lips.

Killa inhaled deeply. It was now or never. Yet, he was aware that there would be no going back. Regardless, Killua wanted his feelings known. Whether, they were reciprocated was another matter entirely. That would be up to Gon.

The snowfall thankfully made his footsteps silent. Ever so softly, he edged closer until he was nearly brushing Killua's shoulders. Then, he went in for the kill. At least in this respect, assassins and hunters were the same.

Killua would never forget how Gon's ginger eyes widened when Killua planted his first kiss on him.

"What was that for?" Gon cried.

Killua could explain, but Gon probably wouldn't understand that everything happened in its own time so he chose to be vague.

"For you. Just for you." The words sounded melodious. Natural even.

Gon was a bit shocked, but he recovered quickly as he always did. Still, Killua noticed how nervous Gon had become.

"Thank you?" Gon blushed.

Soon, Killua was grinning too.

Gon would never realize that he was the best gift of all. For so many people. It was best that way.

Gon had saved him after all.

Because of that, and for so many other reasons, this gift came from the heart.


End file.
